A new heart
by Codaline
Summary: Sasuke loses the one he loves most, Yurippe. A few months later he meets a girl with shining blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. Will she be able to fill the hole Yurippe left within Sasuke? SasuNaru. Girl!Naruto. slight OOC Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I'm going to keep this short since this isn't really what you want to read...**

**I just want to say Naruto isn't mine, (damnit) he's Kishmoto's. (Yurippe, Mai, Kioshi and Eiri ARE mine...)**

**Naruto is in this story a girl! And this is SasuNaru, don't like, don't read...**

**And I want to thank my awesome beta who read and commented my story even though I was sometimes a bit stubborn :D .**

* * *

Reading the letter

* * *

A long beep tone filled the silence. The 3 persons outside the room kept quiet as the sound continued. Tears fell over cheeks but not a single sob was made. The sound kept going, it seemed to be dancing around the room, daring them to make it stop and laughing when it realized it couldn't be stopped.

To the boy that was looking through the glass, trying to catch a glimpse of the person inside, it sounded like a silent scream. The last agonized words of the one he loved most, the words that were lost, the words he longed after but knew he would never hear again. They still seemed to be formed on her lips, the silent whisper only he noticed. Her final 'I love you' before she died.

Sasuke did feel the hand on his shoulder, he really heard everybody call his name. The raven haired boy just chose to ignore it. His gaze was firmly stuck to a pale face. He didn't move it down her body, he didn't look around the cold room he was sitting in, his eyes were glued to the closed ones of the woman lying on the bed.

Only 2 hours ago, he made her a promise. The memory was still fresh in his head, he was replaying it over and over and over. Her last living moment. He mentally shook that thought away. No, she wasn't dead. She would wake up in a few minutes, she would flutter those beautiful eyes open and the first thing she would see was him. Because he promised her that he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave without her.

In the distant he heard voices, they were talking about him. "Just let him be... a few minutes... he'll shake it off ..." He shut them out again. His hand was still gripping onto hers tightly. He didn't want to let go, not yet. He replayed the memory again, analyzing every word and sentence she said, some of them he just didn't understand. He couldn't wrap his mind around them, they had sounded like goodbye, like she had already given up.

"_Yuripp__e," He stopped when a pale finger was put on his lips. "Sasuke, let me talk for a moment, okay?" She waited for a moment letting the boy in front of her control his surprise. "Sasuke, remember the time in the woods? That time you took me to the river and we just sat there the whole day?" He nodded with a confused look on his face. "Remember what I told you then?" He seemed to think about it for a moment before finally realizing it. "Yurippe no, I made you a promise that same day, remember? I promised you that I would never leave you, no matter what." Yurippe smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek, effectively calming him down. "I remember, Sasuke. But you know what the odds are of me surviving this surgery." He was shaking his head, tears threatening to escape. Yurippe smiled again and took his hands in hers pulling him closer, his head falling on her chest. "Another thing Sasuke, and I need you to promise me this." When she felt him nod she wrapped her arms around him and continued. "Can you hear my heart beating?" Another nod. "It's beating for me now, to keep me alive, to let me live. But … when I'm no longer here, I want it to beat for someone else." She felt him stiffen under her arms. "Sasuke, I need you to promise me that you will do everything you can to save someone else's life with my heart."_

Sasuke once again focused his eyes on Yurippe, this time he took a moment to really look at her. Long black hair was gently framing her face, heavily contrasting her pale skin. Her eyes were closed letting the dark eyelashes tickle her face and her mouth was slightly open taking soft breaths. It looked like she was sleeping but Sasuke new that she wouldn't wake up this time. Sure, she was breathing and her heart was still beating but nothing of that mattered if her brain didn't function. In fact, she wasn't breathing at all, the machines made her do it.

About an hour ago the doctor explained everything, what went wrong, the machines and the possibilities. He had given her parents a choice, keep her alive for a few other days with the hope she would wake up although that was a chance of less than 1% or organ donation. He had said her body was in perfect condition and that she would save lives if they agreed. Then he had left, 'To give you some time.' his words were.

Sasuke already knew his decision, actually, he knew the decision was already made for him. Yurippe's voice flashed through his head, _'I want it to beat for someone else.'_ she had decided long ago and who was he to deny her this last wish?

"I choose organ donation." A soft shuffle was heard beside him.

"Sasuke," A woman's voice. "Sweetie, what did you say?" With a soft sigh he tore away his eyes and turned around. His determination grew when he caught sight of Yurippe's parents, Eiri and Kioshi, they were standing at the end of the bed, her father's arm around her mother's waist to keep her steady. You could see she had been crying but she still held a certain grace in her pose that made it seem like she could handle everything.

For a brief moment Sasuke wondered how she did it, keeping her appearance together, her hair was disheveled, obviously not brushed over the last 24 hours, she wore the same clothes as yesterday, they were crumpled because she had slept in them, and she looked tired, tired as hell. But her eyes, they were still as strong and confident as ever. Although they were red from crying and you could see the pain and the loss in them. The same could be said for her husband_. _

_Yurippe_

"Miss and mister Kurosaki, before Yurippe di-, before she died, Yurippe told me something." He watched their eyes grow wide. "She told me that if I ever stranded in this situation, she wanted me to choose-" He stopped, like something had suddenly closed of his throat or cut of his tong making him unable to utter another word. It was if someone invisible was trying to suffocate him. He took short, quick breaths trying to say what he wanted but his vision was blurring and his head was fogging from a lack of breath. He tried again but not a single letter came out. The lump in his throat was growing and tears threatened to come back and taunt him. His tears wanted to show him how weak he was, making him realize that he couldn't save the one he loved most. They were making him comprehend what he'd lost and what he couldn't save anymore.

His breaths grew even shorter and he started to hyperventilate, he was ready to fall apart and he knew nobody would pick him up, cause she was death.

She was death.

Yurippe.

Death.

Suddenly someone took his face in their hands, calming him down, he looked up but he couldn't see it clearly who it was because of his tears blurred his vision. It was her mother. From what I saw she looked like Yurippe. Yes, she looked like her, she had the same black hair and light eyes, the same light skin color, just like an older sister she never had. "Organ donation?" she asked. Those words were enough to bring him back to his senses.

The tears went away and he studied the woman before him again. Yes, she looked like her but, not really. Yurippe's hair had been black like a raven or an onyx, her mother's hair was more a brownish black and her eyes, God her eyes. How could he ever think they were the same? Hers had been very light beige, almost like a moonstone, how long and how much had he looked in them? How many times had he just stared in them, taking in their color and the way they glowed? The eyes of her mother were beautiful too but not the same, it was like a whole other dimension. While Yurippe's eyes were like the moon her mothers were like clouds on a rainy day. Yes she looked like her but, actually not at all.

He nodded and managed a small 'yes'. Miss Kurosaki pulled him close and hugged him. "I know, I know.' She repeated it again and again and again until her husband started tugging her back to him, away from Sasuke. "I know" She muttered one last time before silencing. Kioshi, her husband, laid his hand on the small of her back. "We agree, Sasuke. We know she would have wanted that." It was like a heavy burden was suddenly lifted from his shoulders, like all this time he hadn't been walking straight. Relief flooded trough his veins and he finally let himself relax a bit. "Okay."

When Eiri and Kioshi left the room Sasuke stayed where he was. He didn't move from the same spot as her mother had hugged him. His thoughts were flooded with old memories, recent memories and the last ones. He still felt like this was just one awful nightmare, like he would wake up with his head on her chest just above her heart. So he could hear it beat, so he could feel her breath on his hair or the soft kisses she would plant upon his scalp. He would wake up, pretend like he was still asleep just to feel her touch and when she would find out he was awake she would give him a playful shove and say: 'Sasuke, you used me!' And then she would laugh, she would laugh in a way that made Sasuke smile. Her laugh was beautiful, she would close her eyes which made Sasuke smile even more. He could still feel it actually. All her kisses, her lips, her touch, her hugs…he could still feel the warmth of her body lingering on him. He missed that already.

After a while her parents came back in the room, they didn't comment at the fact he was still standing in the middle of the room or the fact that silent tears were rolling over his cheeks. They just told him the doctor would be there in a minute and to take Yurippe into surgery. Sasuke just nodded and finally moved from his spot. He walked over to Yurippe and raised his hand. He held it just above her hair, not knowing he could touch it, like he was afraid that if he would touch her he would realize this really wasn't a dream. She looked so vulnerable, if touched she may had been broken into little pieces like letting a porcelain doll fall. But in the end, he did touch her.

He stroked her hair, caressed her left cheek (because that's where he used to do it) and kissed her softly on her forehead. He stayed in that position for a while, his lips on her head. Wishing time would stop instantly so they could stay in that pose forever. Only him, her and nobody else around like they would be the only persons left on earth. Yes. That would make him happy.

He moved when the doctor came in. He walked out of the room, down the corridor, passing a few nurses he recognized but didn't acknowledge and out of the hospital. His car wasn't parked here, Kioshi had picked him up a few days ago and he hadn't left the hospital since then. So he just walked. He knew which way his house was so he just walked in that direction. He didn't notice the fact that he wasn't wearing a jacket although it was the middle of December and that it was freezing outside. He didn't notice the fact that he wasn't wearing a scarf or gloves or even a hat. He didn't notice it was cold and that it was starting to snow either. In fact he didn't notice anything at all. His mind was blank. He just walked where his legs led him. He was somewhat aware that at a sudden moment a car stopped next to him and that the person stepping out of the car tried to pull him inside the vehicle. The person succeeded easily, because Sasuke didn't really care what was happening. At the moment, nothing mattered to him.

_She_ was gone.

It was when he started to get warm again that he registered where he was and who was with him. Itachi. How did he know where Sasuke had been. "Kioshi called me." Damn, the man was like, reading his mind. "He told me you just walked out." Sasuke didn't answer him and his brother didn't push, he was grateful for that. Itachi didn't bring him to his own apartment, when Sasuke questioned this all he got was a pointed look mixed with a flash of concern. 'Oh'. He had said when he realized it and he went back to staring out of the window. He had shared that apartment with her.

_Yurippe_.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't even _think _her name. It started to snow even harder. As if someone in heaven was crying in his place. But because it was freezing, the 'tears' transformed into snowflakes. They made him understand that now, she'll be only existing in his heart and in his memories. He wanted to just stop thinking for a moment, he needed something else to focus his attention on. "How's Mai." He surprised Itachi by asking that and his brother turned a tentative gaze towards him, as if he was making sure Sasuke wouldn't fall apart if he answered. "She's fine, great actually. She's performing this week." When Sasuke didn't answer he continued. "Will you come? Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." He did mean it, he liked to hang out with his brother and his girlfriend.

"Where is she playing?"

"In town, they hired her for a we-"He cut himself off. Sasuke looked at him. "For?" He pushed.

Itachi, looked at him for a second and shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He muttered.

"Just tell me Itachi, I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"A wedding."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

They were quiet for the rest of the drive. The silence that ruled in the car wasn't that creepy though. But because of it, the drive seemed longer than normal.

"Sasuke" A light voice reached his ears. It was Mai. He turned his head to return her smile. A few moments ago he and Itachi had arrived at the latter's apartment. Itachi had promised he would go and pick up some of his stuff so he wouldn't have to do it. Returning to this apartment was kind of like returning home, before he met Yurippe he spent almost all his time here. It went so far he even had his own room.

'_I wonder if it's still the same, it has been a while since I've been here.'_

Carefully he looked around the room searching for any differences. So far nothing had really changed, just for a few small things. He noticed the light brown carpet that wasn't there before, a painting above their television and the new cushions. He loved this place. Mai and his brother had done a good job, they had chosen warm colours like brown to set the theme and stuck with it throughout the apartment. The living room wasn't really small or big but it looked warm and cosy. On one end of the room you had a large leather couch (Itachi's choice) in front of a reasonable sized television, and on the other side of the room there were a two comfy looking settee's in front of a large bookcase. The bookcase was their pride, it covered the whole wall and it was filled with books in different sizes, colours and even languages. Both of them loved to read and they even got Sasuke addicted too.

After a few moments of inspecting the room Sasuke's attention was drawn back to Mai. She had walked up to him and was lightly touching his arm. Sasuke could easily read this gesture as _'Do you want to talk?'_ So he returned it by taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze. _'No... But thanks.'_

She gave him a little smile before returning to the kitchen.

"Sasuke, you know where your room is?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, it's still the same one, right?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, it is. I'll go and get some of your stuff, anything in particular that you want me to bring?"

"My laptop and cable of course, clothes, toothbrush and euhm that's it, I think." Itachi nodded again and started to walk away.

"Oh, and my Ipod." He lifted his hand as a sign of acknowledgment and grabbed his keys.

"Mai, I'm going to Sasuke's apartment. Do you need something from the store?" He asked trough the door. Mai walked up to him, shaking her head. "No, I'm good."

"All right, be right back." He gave her a little peck on the lips. "Bye darling, be save."

As soon as Itachi disappeared trough the door, Mai turned to Sasuke. "Want to help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, what are you making?" He followed her back into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding their table. Mai gave him a knife, a chopping board and some onions. "Lasagna, you can start by cutting these." He gave a grunt and started to work and after half an hour of cooking and talking, (Well, Mai talked and Sasuke listened.) Itachi returned.

The following morning Sasuke decided he would just stay home, so he chose a book from the bookcase, 'On the road', and nestled himself in one of the settees. A few hours later Mai came in and saw him reading, not having anything to do either she took the book lying on the coffee table, 'Pride and Prejudice', and sat down in the other settee. Sasuke didn't even notice her, this was just what he needed, distraction. So when the doorbell rang and Itachi yelled, 'I'll get it!' he just continued reading like nothing had happened.

"Sasuke?" The raven turned around from where he had been reading and looked eye in eye with Kioshi. Itachi and Mai discreetly left the room so they could talk in private. After a few moments of silence, he finally regained himself and stood up from his seat. "Sir, I'm sorry-"

Kioshi shook his head. "No, Sasuke, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand and Eiri does too. I won't be staying for long." "But-" He shook his head again when Sasuke interrupted him. "No, like I said, we understand, you need distance now." Sasuke looked at the ground, letting his bangs cover his face. "I just came to give you this." Sasuke lifted his head to see what he was holding. A letter. The confusion must have been obvious on his face because Kioshi started to explain. "It's a letter from the one who got her heart." His eyes widened. "He or she, we don't know, went in surgery last night and this morning the person in question woke up. The doctor said they were so grateful they wanted to say thank you so the patient asked him to give me this." He lifted the letter again, to make clear what he was talking about. "Eiri and I already read it so we wanted you to have it." Sasuke was still staring wide eyed at the letter, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it said. Did he really want to read some 'thank you' letter from the one who got his lover's heart?

"I really think you should read it Sasuke. This person," He sighed and started over. "Yurippe saved this person, Sasuke. They live thanks to her and they could write this letter all thanks to her." He walked closer to Sasuke and put the letter in his hand. "Read it." When Sasuke nodded, he let go of his hand and started to walk away again. "Oh and Eiri asked me to tell you this." Sasuke looked back up. "We don't want you to become a stranger, Sasuke. Please come visit us sometimes?" When Sasuke didn't answer he just sighed. "Well, bye then." And with that he left.

Itachi and Mai immediately came back into the room. "Sasuke, are you ok?"

But Sasuke didn't hear them, he just turned around and went to his room. He lay on his bed and held the letter in his head. He still wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in it. With a sigh he closed his eyes and threw one arm over them. He was quiet for a while, trying to figure out what to do. In the end he decided to follow Kioshi's advice and he opened it.

Dear whoever you are,

Wait, wait, that doesn't really sound right, does it?

I don't know your name so..., but, let me just think for a second.

I wanted to give you one, a name, something nice because I'm pretty sure you are a nice person.

I would say Kami, but that doesn't quit fit you now would it? (Besides, I don't want you to think I'm laughing with you.) So, just give me a minute.

Aha, I'm going to start over.

Dear new best friend,

(Do you like it?)

Ok, first of all, I know I should be more considerate for you, but here I am being all happy and bright while you are probably … not. I kind of feel like a huge jerk now to be honest. But if you look at it from my side, you'll have to admit you would be happy too.

You probably don't know why I needed a new heart and I won't tell you because I don't think you'd be interested anyway. I am going to tell you that it wasn't my fault I needed one, you might think: 'And why do I care?' but consider this: What if the heart went to someone that didn't deserve it? Someone that had spent his whole life smoking and eating fast food, completely ruined his own body and heart? Or someone who used to be a burglar or a murderer? Or maybe even worse? And what if that person got this heart, but after that he didn't change his lifestyle and he ruined the heart you gave him? That he would ruin his new 'life'?

Maybe you get what I mean now. Because to tell you the truth I'm not really sure I should say thank you or sorry.

You get it right? The 'thank you' part is pretty obvious I hope. Everyone kept on telling me I should say thank you, but what if you don't see it that way? I can't help but to assume that you might think I stole that heart away. That I actually 'stole' that heart away of someone you really loved. Every time I read this sentence above, I feel kind of guilty for doing this to I am sorry for that.

It may sound weird but I really am sorry. But if you'll allow me, I want to live the life of the one who gave me this heart too. I want to live for me and this person you treasured so much. I'm not going to be sorry forever though, I'm going to live my life like everyone else should and I'll carry the life you gave me in this new heart of mine. And for that I'm going to say thank you.

You see, I'm not saying thank you for the heart. I'm saying thank you for the new life I got.

So (how many times have I said this?) thank you.

Your new best friend (I like how this sounds...)

Sasuke read the letter a few times before folding it up and putting it on his bedside table. He went to sleep with the tiniest of a smile that night.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know Naruto didn't appear in this chapter... I'm sorry about that...**

**Please, please, please review! and let me know where I can improve!**

**Also I just want to say, Sasuke did not in the slightest forget about Yurippe just thanks to that letter, next chapter will be about 5 months later by the way.**

**Oh and for those who want to know what Mai looks like, I'm drawing her so in the next chapter I'll include a link to my deviantart. :)**

**I'll try to update soon...**


	2. The library and the coffee house

**Here's the new chapter, I know I said in the last one I would give you a link so you could see what Mai looks like but no one seemed interested so I didn't put it online. If someone wants to see her let me know! For the ones of you that want to know what Naruto looks like, I finished her an hour ago so again, if you want to see it let me know...**

**Euhm just want to say Naruto and all the other delicious characters from the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto but Mai, Yurippe and her parents to belong to me. (Yes I'm proud of that :3 )**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed I love you guys! and now on with the story!**

* * *

The library and the coffee house

* * *

Sasuke had moved back to his own apartment 2 months after her death, he had decided that he'd stayed long enough with his brother and although they'd tried to convince him otherwise he wouldn't budge. A few days after that they were standing outside his apartment, Itachi and Mai had insisted to come with him. Sasuke would never say it out loud but he was happy they'd come with him. He didn't think he even wouldn't have made it through his front door without them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When the car stopped, Itachi turned around in his seat to look at Sasuke. "Are you sure about this?" Sasuke wasn't listening, he was looking through the window, his mind was obviously somewhere else and judging by the expression on his face it wasn't a pleasant memory. With a sigh Itachi looked at Mai, worry flooded her eyes but she just shrugged and said. "It's his choice Itachi, we can't force him to stay with us." Itachi sighed again and nodded. "I know, I know but, look at him, he isn't ready." Mai gave him a small smile. "If he says he is, we have to believe him."_

"_Believe what?" They both turned their heads to see Sasuke stare at them a bit confused. "Itachi?"_

_His brother smiled at him. "It's nothing, are you ready?"_

"_Yeah." Without another word he opened the door and got out of the car, with a sigh Itachi followed and soon after Mai was too. Sasuke didn't waste much time, as soon as his brother and Mai were out of the car he was already moving to the front of the apartment complex. He didn't need to get anything out of the car because all he needed was packed in one small suitcase. _

_The apartment block Sasuke lived in was really nice but the raven tried not to think about it. One look at the building and he remembered how ecstatic Yurippe had been when they first came to look at it. The couple had been visiting different apartments for two months then and every time it was a waste of time. They had seen so many crap apartments they were almost tempted to give up but then his brother had called, claiming he had found the perfect apartment for them. And boy how he was right. One look at it and Yurippe declared they were done searching. The next day they were already moving in and by the end of the week the apartment was already repainted and completely furnished. _

_Now, Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew this would be hard, especially since it was the first time he'd really come out of the apartment, so when he was finally standing in front of his door, his key ready in his hand, he could kick himself in the head. He hadn't even gone in the apartment yet and already he was frozen in his spot. He wanted to slap himself across the face for being such a coward. Right next to the door there was a sign that said:_

**2B**

**Home of**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**and**

**Yurippe Kurosaki**

_When Itachi noticed this, he sighed yet again. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was asking him how many times he had already done that today but he pushed it back from where it came from and laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. That seemed to snap him out of his gaze, the raven nodded a small thanks and proceeded to open the door. Stepping inside Sasuke almost couldn't resist the urge to start sobbing. He shook his head. _No._ He'd decided long ago he wouldn't cry anymore, he had to stay strong. _

_With that in his mind he walked further into the room, Itachi and Mai following. He walked into the living room and put his bag next to the sofa. "Okay, what now?" He turned around. Itachi shrugged and answered. "I guess you could show us what you don't want anymore and we'll put it in some bags. Speaking of which, do you have some?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, there are still a few boxes in the storage room from the moving." He visibly swallowed before he continued. "We hadn't found the time to throw them out yet."_

"_I'll go get them. I know where it is." Mai offered him a small smile before walking away."_

"_So have you thought about it?" Itachi asked, earning himself a confused gaze from Sasuke._

"_About what?"_

"_The things you want to keep and those you don't want." Itachi clarified._

"_Oh, well not really. Her clothes I guess." Itachi nodded._

"_And her painting stuff, like the brushes or the paint. You can take those too." Mai came back with the boxes and placed them in the middle of the room. "All right, Sasuke, I'm sorry but I have to ask." She said with a soft voice. Sasuke urged her to continue. "Do you want us to pack her stuff or will you do it yourself?" He looked at her for a few moments clearly thinking it through. "I should do it myself, shouldn't I?" Mai nodded and Itachi walked closer to squeeze his shoulder. "You won't have to do it alone Sasuke. We'll be here the whole time." Sasuke nodded and gave them a little smile. "I know… thanks."_

_It took them the whole day to clear his apartment. He boxed away her paint, brushes and everything she used to paint but kept the paintings that were finished. All of her clothes and her stuff from the bathroom he put away too. Then there were the things he didn't know what to do with like her cell phone, I pod and computer. Itachi said he should go through the documents and pictures on the computer to see if there was anything he wanted to keep but Sasuke said it was too early. He just didn't want to start the thing to look at the pictures they took together. It would hurt too much. His heart wasn't ready to see her again. Not after he just accepted that she's… kind of gone. His heart was already broken and it had yet to recover from the pain. So he would wait, maybe he would try next month again, maybe he would never try it and just throw the thing out. As if she was reading his mind Mai said. "Don't throw it out Sasuke, you'll regret it later, I'm sure. One day you will want to look at those pictures and you'll remember how much you loved her. I won't say it won't hurt but-"_

_'It won't hurt so much anymore. I know." Sasuke cut her off. "I won't throw it out, I promise."_

_That night Sasuke couldn't sleep, the night after was the just the same. It took a whole week before Sasuke could finally sleep again at night and it was 2 weeks before he wouldn't wake up bathing in sweat, waking up from a nightmare._

* * *

It started as a beautiful day, not that Sasuke cared but the clouds from yesterday slowly disappeared from the horizon and sun was shining with full power. Urgh. Sasuke hated this even more then the rain. If it had been his choice he would've stayed home with the curtains closed so that not a ray of sunlight could reach him. But his luck had decided otherwise or, to be specific, his brother did. Itachi had told him, no, he threatened him that if he wouldn't come out his apartment he would break down the door and force him out. Now most people would think he was kidding but Sasuke knew better, after all he was the man's brother and he had lived with him for over twenty years. If Itachi threatened you, you'd better obey. So against his will Sasuke agreed and closed his door behind him.

So that was why he was currently walking around town with nothing much to do. Itachi had wanted to stay with him but Sasuke argued that. It was bad enough he had gotten him out of his home, he didn't need a babysitter. He was twenty-four damn it! With a sigh he looked around him and realized he was walking to the library, the large building had already appeared in his vision and Sasuke couldn't help but walk towards it. He figured, why not? He could search for a good book and then go find a place to read it. He just thought about going back but, he was outside anyway so it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air.

When he walked into the building several people greeted him, he was fairly known there because he would come here almost three times a week. The receptionist smiled when he walked over to her and he smiled back. "Hey Sasuke, long time no see. Where were you?"

"Hello, Tenten. I was staying at my brothers home, I didn't forget to return any books did I?"

She shook her head. "So how are you and Yurippe and how come you weren't home?" When she saw him flinch her smile immediately fell from her face. "Sasuke, I'm sorry did I say something?"

"No, no, well... yes but you couldn't know, it's not your fault."

"Oh, okay. Can I ask what's wrong or-" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

He lifted his head to look at her, her eyes were sincere, he could tell. Sasuke wondered if he should tell her, they weren't exactly friends, it's not like they hung out every once in a while but on the other hand, he actually enjoyed her company. Before he and Yurippe had moved here, he already lived in this neighborhood so he'd known Tenten since he was 18. Sure he hadn't come so often back then, but when he did he would always stay late and Tenten was always there. He wondered why they didn't meet up outside this place but decided not to dwell about it. With another look at her, he let it out. "Yurippe died, Tenten." Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh my…Sasuke, I'm so sorry I-I didn't know. H-how? When? " She stuttered, she didn't know what to do.

"It's been 4 months now. She had a blood-clot in her brain, she began complaining about headaches and one day it became so bad that we went to a doctor. They said they had to operate her quickly but, before they could bring her to surgery there was a bleeding in her brain. The doctor said he couldn't do anything and she died." He said it as serenely as possible so that his face didn't betray any emotion. Not even when Tenten pulled him in a hug and whispered she was sorry. When she pulled away he gave her a small smile. "It's okay, I can't say I'm over it completely but I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry." She smiled too and suddenly realized where they were. "Oh yeah right, Euhm, is there something in particular you're searching for?"

"No I was just going to look around a bit. Is that okay?"

"Yeah Of course, take your time. We close in about an hour but you're welcome to stay until then."

He smiled again and started to walk away. "Thanks. By the way, Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"We should hang out some time, as friends. I mean outside the library." She gave him a surprised look but nodded, the corners of her mouth pulling up a bit. "Yeah, we should."

Sasuke loved books. In his opinion, if heaven really existed, it would practically be made of books. A bit like a library. Yes, a library was just like heaven. He could walk around for hours in this place, content with the thought that he could just lift his arm and grab whatever book he wanted. Yes, Sasuke loved libraries almost as much as he loved books.

But now, he wasn't content with just any book, he needed the perfect one. He wasn't sure what genre it had to be or how many pages or even what the story should be about but, he would search until he found it. He was currently walking through the sofa-place of the building. It was a small clearing right in the middle of the room with countless of sofas and settees in it. You could choose a book and just read it here if you wanted to. The only rule was that there was no food or drinks allowed.

So he was walking through it when suddenly he heard a voice. "Excuse me." He stopped in his tracks and started looking around him to see who had spoken a few people where sitting on the sofa's. There was a girl with long red hair currently reading 'The lucky one' from Nicholas Sparks. In another sofa there was couple, the girl was lying on her boyfriends lap sleeping, the book she had been reading, 'Skippy Dies', was still in her hand on her stomach and her boyfriend was unconsciously stroking her hair while reading his own book, 'lord of the flies'. Turning around he found a few others all of them busy reading their book or comic.

He frowned, he was sure he heard something but he couldn't find where it came from. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, he quickly turned around almost punching the person in front of him in the mean time. "What the hell!" He whisper-yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The girl quietly shrieked.

"It's okay, I just-" He trailed off when he finally took in the girl in front of him. First of all she was small, like really small, the top of her just barely reached his shoulder. Secondly she had shockingly blond hair, she was wearing it in a long braid and it hung over her shoulder but what shocked Sasuke most were her eyes, they were this blue he couldn't quite describe all he could say was that they were captivating. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean, you know, like clear blue water around the Caribbean islands or those in Hawaii. The girl began squirming under his gaze and he realized she must have been the one he heard. "Yes?" He said quietly, signaling her to continue.

"Ah yes I'm sorry, it's just, you were walking from here to there and back and I was just wondering if you were searching for something and if so maybe I could help you, 'cause, you know, you could say I've almost read every book that is inside. So I could recommend some books if you want?" She stopped with an expecting look in her eyes, waiting for him to say something.

Sasuke was surprised to say at least, he didn't know someone so small could talk so much.

"Well?" She asked, shaking him out of his daze.

He looked at her again, it couldn't hurt to ask for help could it? "I don't know if you can help me because I'm not really sure what I'm searching for." She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm searching for a book, of course, that's how do I say it-"

"A book that's perfect? Maybe a bit mysterious? One that you can't lay down until it's finished but where you sometimes have to close it for a minute to think 'Wow?' ?" Sasuke was surprised, again, unable to say anything he just nodded. A big smile appeared on the girls face and Sasuke couldn't help but be amazed by it. "Well then, you've found the right girl to help ya. Come on I'll show you the book I have in mind." Without another word she walked away, obviously expecting him to follow her, which he did.

He followed her to a bookcase in the section 'historical fiction' when she finally stopped. He awkwardly stood behind her while she was looking for the book. "It should be somewhere around here, I just hope no one took it." He didn't reply to that an just watched her move around, she really was small and her hair was now hanging on her back, it was so long it reached the small of her back. He took the time to look at her a bit closer, she was wearing a greenish skirt that reached just above her knees with a black blouse. An orange bag was hanging from her shoulder looking quite heavy and to top it off she was wearing bright orange chucks. Her shoes looked worn as though she wore them every day and they brought a smirk to Sasuke's face.

"Ah I found it!" She turned around with a big grin on her face and started walking closer to Sasuke. When she was close enough she lifted her arm so he could see which book she was holding. "I Coriander from Sally Gardner." He read out loud. "Yes, do you know it?" She asked cheerily.

When he shook his head her grin grew even bigger. "Well, take it." She pushed the book into his hands not letting it go until she was certain he was holding it. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, it's about a girl, Coriander." She pointed at the title. "And euhm, her mother dies and then her father remarries and well euhm, it's hard to explain, just read it you'll like it!" He nodded. "Great." she smiled and then seemed to realize something. "What time is it?"

Sasuke looked at his watch reading it for her. "Almost 12:30."

"Shit, I have to go. It was nice to meet you, see you around." She said while walking away.

Sasuke tried to stop her but before he could say something she was already gone. "Damn it at least tell me your name."He sighed and looked down at the book he was holding, it actually looked like a pretty good book. Deciding it wouldn't hurt and realizing the library would close in a few minutes he took it with him. He walked back to Tenten and gave it to her. "Ah found what you were searching for Sasuke?" He nodded. "Yeah, I got some help." He said while he gave her his card.

"From who?" She frowned giving him his card and the book. "I have no idea."

She laughed at that and waved him away. "Well off you go, I have to close this thing." He smiled and walked away with a little wave.

With the book in one hand he walked away from the library, not knowing where to go next he just stood there for a minute before his stomach decided for him. Food, that was a good idea. He didn't really know a lot of restaurants and such so he decided to just walk around a bit in search for one. So he started walking, he just followed where his feet brought him, not caring if he got lost because he had his cell phone with him so if he wanted he could always call Itachi or Mai.

After what seemed like an hour of just walking around he finally found something. It was a small coffee house at the end of a small street. When he looked around he realized it wasn't very far from his house or the library. He walked over to it and opened the door. Once inside he was overwhelmed by the smell of coffee, hot chocolate, pancakes and cake all at once. He couldn't say it smelled bad, hell no, it smelled so good he had to keep himself from drooling.

The coffee house didn't only smell mouth-watering it looked really cosy too. The wall behind the bar was painted deep red and a large blackboard with the prices hung on it. The other walls where a sort of brown-gray that wasn't as dark as the red. There were pictures hanging all over the walls and Sasuke had the urge to go look at them, resisting it he continued looking around. In one corner there were a few comfy looking chairs and settees and on the other side of the room you could sit at tables. The chairs, settees and tables were all different kinds and colors but they fitted perfectly with each other.

Sasuke loved the place already and he didn't understand why the place was so empty, only a few people where sitting at the tables and no one on the settees. With a frown he looked back at the bar only to be surprised to find someone standing there. He walked closer to the girl and nodded hello. She smiled at him and said. "Hello sir, have you chosen your order?" She had a very light voice that fitted with her appearance, she was small, almost as small as the girl from before he distinctly thought, and had long black hair. Her eyes were very light purple and it seemed as if she didn't have pupils. She had a very gentle smile on her face and overall she looked really kind. He read her name tag that said 'Hinata'.

"I don't really know this place so what would you recommend?" He asked her.

"Well the menu of today is pancakes with chocolate sauce and a hot chocolate."

"That's a lot of chocolate."

Hinata quietly laughed. "Yes I know, the boss likes it."

"I'll take it."

"Okay, you can sit where you want I'll bring it over in a minute." She said with a soft smile. He nodded, walked to tables and sat down at the one closest to the window. A few minutes later Hinata came back with his pancakes and his hot chocolate. He thanked her and started eating. At the first bite he almost moaned. How could someone, a human, make pancakes this delicious? He took a sip from his hot beverage and almost moaned again. God almighty, this was good. Did he already say he loved this place?

He ate everything in a record time all the while looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. It were pictures of the staff, he recognized Hinata in a few of them, there seemed to be some older pictures too. They seemed like a family on it, he didn't know if they actually were or not but he doubted it. While Hinata had black hair the others in the pictures had blond, brown, red and even gray hair. No way there was a family with this much differences. But you could almost feel the love of a family coming from the pictures and that was all that counted. When he finished his pancakes, he took his hot chocolate and moved to sit in one of the settees.

He opened the book the girl had given him and started reading, every once in a while sipping his drink. When he was done he put it on the table next to him, never stopping with reading. He didn't even notice it when Hinata had come and removed the cup, he didn't notice she put a new one there until she gently shook his shoulder to get his attention. She pointed at it and he thanked her already moving his gaze back to the book. This happened two more times until he felt someone sit next to him. He turned his gaze to the side and almost did a double take. It was her! The girl from the library, what was she doing here?

He looked at her for a minute before saying. "Are you stalking me or something?" She laughed. She laughed so hard she was almost clutching her stomach because she was out of breath. She laughed so hard she almost made Sasuke laugh too, instead he just smiled a little. When she had calmed down again she said. "I could ask the same to you."

He gave her a confused look. She chuckled before saying. "This is my shop, I own it."

Sasuke's eyes widened."Seriously? You own this?"

She nodded with a big smile. "Yes, this is all mine."

"It's amazing, and the food is delicious."

"Thanks and thanks, I furnished and painted it, with help from my friends of course, and if you really want to know, I'm the cook."

His mouth fell open. "You are the cook?" He asked in disbelieve.

She frowned. "Yes, and is it really that hard to believe?"

"No, it's not that it's just, the food was really, really good." She chuckled again.

"Well thanks, I'm glad you liked it. You seem to like the book too." She said and gave a nod with her head at the book. He followed her gaze and was startled to see it was almost finished. "Yeah," He mumbled. "I like it, it's kind of bizarre though, but it's really good." The girl nodded. "I knew you'd like it, I read it twice. The first time I was way too young and I didn't understand half of what was happening but a few years later I stumbled upon it again and read it. I love it." She smiled again, did she ever stop smiling?

"I never thanked you for it. So … Thanks."

"You are most welcome, it was my pleasure."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little, shaking his head. "Ah, by the way, what's your name? You never told me." He said.

"Are you serious? I didn't introduce myself?" He nodded. "Damn, I'm such an idiot." She shook her head.

"Dobe, you're forgetting it again." She looked up at the name he gave her.

"Did you just call me dobe?" She asked with a frown.

"Yeah, how do you know what it means?"

"My parents moved here from Japan a year before I was born, my mother was from Japan my father wasn't, how do _you_ know Japanese."

"Same as you although both of my parents were Japanese and they moved here when I was five."

They stared a while at each other with interest, neither of them saying something until Sasuke broke the silence. "I still don't know your name, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, bastard and I might tell you. Besides you haven't told me yours."

Sasuke smirked. "Touché."

They both stared again, both not wanting to be the first to give in.

"Well, bastard, I'm sorry to break it to you but you kind of have to go." She said. Sasuke frowned and looked around the shop only to find it empty. "Where's Hinata?"

"I told her to go home half an hour ago, since when are you here by the way?"

"Somewhere around 1:30." Her eyes widened. "Do you have any idea what time it is, because I hope you didn't miss some appointment." He looked at his watch. 10:30. "Shit." The blond laughed at him and stood from the settee. "Well, it's time for you to go home bastard. If you ever want more advice on books just come and find me." She said with a grin and he followed her lead and lifted himself from his seat. "I'll keep you to that." And he started walking towards the door.

"Oh I almost forgot. I haven't paid yet." He reached into his back pocket but was cut off by the girl. "It's okay, leave it. Just come back sometime, if you're hungry or if you are in the mood for chocolate." She said with a grin. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah now go before I kick you out."

He snorted and she glared at him. "Oh I could definitely kick your ass." And she closed the door before he could retaliate.

The whole time he walked home he kept thinking of her, because he didn't have a name he just called her 'dobe' because that fitted her nicely. He could've called her 'goldielocks' or 'goldie' or maybe even sunshine because she's always smiling. But 'dobe' was the first thing that came to his mind so he would rather call her that. He kept grinning about the way she called him 'bastard'. He decided he would go back there tomorrow, he would find out her name, he just had to. When he finally got home he showered and changed into his sweatpants. Sitting down he took his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello, this is Itachi." _He heard his brother say.

"Hey Itachi, it's me."

"_Sasuke, what for do have the honor of speaking with you?" _Sasuke snorted.

"Just to say hello."

"_Aaand?" _Itachi pushed.

"And to say thank you for forcing me out of the house." He muttered.

"_It was my pleasure, dear little brother. May I ask, what happened?" _Oh Sasuke could hear the smirk on Itachi's face.

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"_Are you sure?"_

"I'm very sure, now I'm gonna hang up, Itachi. Bye." Not listening to the others protesting about that he wanted to know what happened he hung up and threw his phone to the other side of the sofa. He grabbed his book and continued reading.

* * *

**So please review to let me know what you think! I know I haven't said anything about Naruto's (Oh come on, you ALL knew she was Naruto...) whiskermarks but they'll come later in the story (normally...). Review, review, review!**


	3. Office party's and Driving lessons?

Yes, I'm back. I'm really sorry I made you wait so long. The reason I didn't update sooner is because I didn't know where I was going with this story. Now, however, I made a storyline and I'll try to update more frequently (try, not promise).

I'm trying not to make them fall in love too easily because they've both been through something not so fun.

**Disclaimer:** The only character I own is Mai (and she doesnt even appear in this chapter) and the storyline is mine too...

* * *

The next day Sasuke went back to the cafe. He thought it would be the perfect place to eat breakfast so when he arrived there around 6:30 he didn't expect it to be still closed. "Shit" Was all that came out the ravens mouth, he wanted to hit himself for being such an idiot, after all, yesterday before he left he checked the opening hours that hung on the door and they clearly said the cafe opened at 7:30.

'Great, now what?'

"Bastard?" He turned around to see her standing in doorway. He let his eyes trail over her, taking in her baggy wine red sweater, that looked like she'd made it herself, above a black shirt with all the buttons closed and her dark blue jeans that was tucked into worn scarlet all stars.

She was looking at him with a confused expression and after a few seconds she voiced her thought. "What are you doing here so early?" His mouth fell open as if he wanted to say something but he closed it quickly, not knowing why he really was here. When he didn't answer she just chuckled and shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter, do you want to come in?"

She stepped aside letting him pass her and closed the door behind him. "You're lucky I saw you standing, otherwise you would be walking back home right now." The place was completely dark, the curtains were closed and she hadn't bothered to switch on the light. "It's close by, so it wouldn't have been much of a hassle." He answered, following her into the kitchen.

She turned her head and lifted her eyebrow. "You say that now, but I'm sure you'd have cursed if I hadn't been here to let you in." Sasuke just 'hn'ed her and she laughed mumbling something that sounded a lot like, 'stupid stubborn bastards.' "So bastard." His brow twitched and he cut her off, "You seem to like calling me that, don't you?"

"Well, since I didn't have a name I just gave you one. It seemed to fit you, almost as if I called you that in a past life or something." When Sasuke didn't answer she continued. "You can't tell me you don't have a name for me?" It made him choke on his own saliva. Petting him on the back she said. "Aha, I knew it! Come on tell me, what are you calling me?"

"Dobe."

"I'm not a dobe, bastard!"

"No that's your nickname, dobe." She made a 'Aaah' face.

"But still, why in the name of the holy chocolate chip cookies are you calling me dobe? Did I make that impression? Cause if I did..." She trailed off.

"Seriously? Holy chocolate chip cookies?" She turned bright red and turned around pulling random stuff out of the cupboards. "Please forget that."

He chuckled. "Su~re, if you make me breakfast."

"You've got yourself a deal, but only if you help opening up this place." When Sasuke agreed she told him to do a few things like opening the curtains, grabbing some goods from the storage room or lift something to heavy for her. It was a quarter after seven when they finished and Sasuke was watching the blond bake pancakes. "You do eat pancakes, right?" She asked while throwing one in the air, making Sasuke stare in awe.

"Who doesn't?"

She shrugged and put the pancake on a plate on the counter. "I don't know, people allergic to eggs?"

"You've got a point." She shot him a grin after throwing another one up high. "So, what will I have to do in order to discover your name?" He asked while following the pancake with hungry eyes. "Can you drive, bastard?" He raised an eyebrow at the change of subject but decided to answer her anyway. "Yeah, I drive. Why?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"You know you look like a dying fish when you do that, don't you." She snapped it closed and gave him a glare. "Will you learn me how to drive?" She still had that irritated look on her face while she said it and Sasuke almost didn't believe it. "You can't drive?" She shook her head. "It wasn't allowed because I-" She swallowed and averted her eyes. "Let's just say I never had the chance." She looked at him, silently begging him not to ask further.

Sasuke just smiled at her. "Sure, I'll teach you how to drive." She smiled back at him. "But I'm not telling you my name if I can't know yours, so, spit it out." She grabbed a plate from one of the shelves. "What do you want?" What _did_ he want, it was a good question. He watched her walk around the kitchen until she turned around and gave him an expecting look.

"Let me think about that, come back in the evening and I'll tell you." When she nodded, he smiled at her and looked at the plate she'd put in front of him. Five pancakes were lying on top of each other and on the first one she'd written in chocolate sauce letters. 'For the Bastard.'

After that they talked for a while she'd made him hot chocolate and they agreed they would tell each other their names when he knew his condition. Hinata arrived 10 minutes later, giving Sasuke a strange look, and he left 5 minutes after that, telling them he had to go to work.

* * *

"So, Sasuke, are you going to the party or not." Suigetsu's loud voice cut Sasuke out his daze. "Party?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" A long-haired blond asked. "Ino, leave him alone." The blonds best friend put a hand on her arm and shook his head. Sasuke silently thanked Shikamaru for that.

"Tell me about this party." He said pointedly looking at Suigetsu, his best friend. "The party we hold each year for the entire office." He laughed, as if remembering something funny. "I went with Karin last year, remember?" Sasuke absentmindedly nodded his head.

"I'm glad I got rid of that bitch. Drooling all over someone else," He shot a dark glare at Sasuke, who didn't even notice. "while she was on a date with me."

"What are you talking about?" Two other males sat down at their table. Neji, the one who asked, swept his long brown hair over his shoulder and nodded 'hello' to everyone. A bigger male sat down beside him, already eating while he also greeted everyone.

"The office party." Ino finally answered. "So are you going or not?" She added, looking at Sasuke. Ino had always been too brash to be considered polite.

"In fact, I am." Everyone whipped their heads in his direction. 4 pairs of eyes widened at a sight they hadn't seen in almost 5 months. Sasuke had a content look on his face, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I think I'll even bring a date." Four loud 'WHAT' 's could be heard all over the building.

Sasuke knocked at the door in front of him. Hearing Itachi's "come in", he opened it and smiled at his brother. "Sasuke," He said, a bit taken aback from his gleeful appearance. "what a pleasant surprise." He returned his smile.

"I have a little question." Sasuke seated himself in one of the chairs in front of Itachi's wooden desk.

"Go ahead."

"I'd like to make some designs for a personal reason." The tiny smile appeared on his face again. "Is that allowed?"

Itachi leaned back in his chair, observing Sasuke's demeanor. "If I ask why, you're not going to tell me are you?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No but I'll tell you soon enough. You and Mai both." Itachi nodded.

"Well Sasuke, honestly you can do what you want. Half of this company is yours. If you want to design something, you design something." When Sasuke just nodded and didn't move, he added. "It won't harm our business, we're doing great and you can certainly have a few designs for personal use. If you feel bad about it, just pay everything back with your own money, but you really don't have to." Sasuke nodded again. "Thank you, Itachi. I'm going home now, or is there something that you need me for."

"No, just go home. I'll be alright."

* * *

Naruto was closing up when Sasuke arrived. Hinata walked out and almost walked into him. "Oh Sasuke. I'm sorry I didn't see you." She was turning brighter red with every word she said.

"Don't worry about it." He looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her blond boss. "Is the boss still here?" The small girl smiled and nodded. "You still don't know her name?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No but I think I'll find out tonight."

"Well, I have to go, someone's waiting for me at home." He stepped aside so she could pass him. "Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight, and good luck."

When Hinata was gone, Sasuke walked inside. She was cleaning the tables and didn't notice him. He let a smile appear on his face as he watched the small girl work. "Hey."

The blonde violently jumped and turned around, eyes big and a bewildered look on her face. She slowly relaxed as she realized who it was that startled her. "You asshole, I thought I was being robbed." Sasuke walked closer to her. "Are you okay? You looked as if you were going to have a heart attack." He flinched when he realized what he had said. He didn't notice the blonde flinching too. "So bastard, if you don't have anything better to do than just standing here, you could help me just as well." He grabbed a brush that was leaning against a table. "Fine, but I'll have you know that I've been working all day."

"Yeah yeah, maybe you didn't realize it but I've been working too. Just as hard as you, maybe even harder."

Together they cleaned the room and after that she led Sasuke upstairs. "So this is my apartment." She spread her arms to the small living room but Sasuke didn't see it, he was staring in awe at the decoration of the room. Every one of her walls was covered with books. Bookshelves were standing against it, filled till the brim with all kinds of books. Sasuke had no idea what the actual color of her wall was. He walked closer to one of the bookcases and browsed through the tittles. "The wild Party", "Jane Eyre", "Pride and Prejudice". "You have very good taste."

She chuckled. "Thank you." The blonde took a book from the shelve and turned to face him, showing him the book. "Have you read this one?"

"'The wild Party' from Joseph Moncure March." He read aloud. "No I haven't."

"You should read it then, it's a book completely in rhyme." She stared lovingly at the cover. "It's awesome."

"I hate to disturb your daze but I know what I want."

She looked at him in confusion. "You know what you want, for what?"

"For your name."

She made a 'Aaaah' face again and chuckled. "Great well, before that please sit." She pointed to the couch in the middle of the room. When they were both seated, the blond leaning against the arm rest with her legs drawn up against her body, she asked, "So, what is it. Tell me."

"hn, you're curious. Maybe I should just come back later." He teased her. He was still thinking how to ask her and he couldn't think of anything. Maybe if she let him go home he could think over it somewhat longer.

Silence ruled the whole room.

"If you dare to walk away, you're going to die. Tell me." She demanded, staring into his eyes with her clear blue ones. She tried to hold up a serious face, but it failed. She grinned a bit.

"Come on, tell me! I'm so curious my toes are itching!" she said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke looked at her to see her expression but he couldn't really make out any emotions. He didn't know how to ask her. It has been a while since he asked someone out for a date. His fingers were trembling without his knowing.

"Would you mind being my date for a party?" He blurted out turning a bit red. He turned his face the other way as if he was reading the titles of the books on the shelve that was closest to him. Unknown to him, Naruto's eyes widened in definite shock. He wanted her to be his date? Her? Naruto? But she's never even been on a date. She looked at him and smiled when she saw he was still beat red. If it was with him she wouldn't mind. She would probably even like it. "I don't really know why you've picked me but…"

"It's a party my office will hold." He said quickly. "Don't worry we'll be going just as friends it's just that I'm tired to hear my friends worry about my lack of girlfriend." He rapidly told her. He hated himself for saying that. What was she supposed to think of him now? He would like the idea of telling everybody she was his but…

Naruto tensed. Friends. That was not completely what she had in mind. She quickly erased the hurt look on her face and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? His heart felt relieved when she said yes. But he still wished he could take back what he had said. He shook the feeling of of him, it was a long time since he felt so at ease and happy. But somewhere he had to admit he had seen her hurt for a second.

"Now I'd like to know your name."

"Same here."

They stared at each other.

"Ladies first." Sasuke smirked.

"Urgh..Fine." She sat Indian style and smiled at him. She lifted her hand and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

Sasuke lifted his hand and took hers in his, smiling the whole time. "Sasuke Uchiha, it's a pleasure."

They both grinned at each other for a while, not releasing their grip on the others hand. He felt like a little child that just got an ice cream with his favorite flavor.

"Isn't Naruto a boy's name?"

She let her head fall and sighed. "Way to ruin the mood bastard." She let go of his hand and raked it through her hair, stopping when she realized it was tied up. "My parents were told they would be giving birth to a boy and eventually it turned out to be a girl. They kept the name they had even though it was indeed a boy's name."

"I think it suits you." Sasuke said.

"Why? Do I look like a boy?" she looked at him raising one brow.

"No it's different, like you. You're already out of the ordinary, and this only makes you even more extraordinary."

She stared at him with big eyes until she smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She leaned against the arm rest again and dropped her feet on his lap. Sasuke stared at them and then at her. Naruto was looking back at him, silently daring him to push them off. He let them stay.

With a content smile on her face she leaned her head to the side. "You're name sounds familiar, Sasuke." She let his name role around in her mouth, as if she was tasting how it sounded. "Am I supposed to know you or something?" She suddenly lifted her head. "Are you famous?"

He chuckled. "No I'm sorry, I'm not."

Naruto dropped her head back against the couch and 'mm'd. "It still sounds familiar."

Sasuke ignored her and looked around the room again, this time trying to avoid all the books. His eyes fell on a sight that made him chuckle.

"You seem to be kind of addicted to converse." Next to the door there were 13 pairs of converse shoes. Blue ones, brown ones, high and low ones. He recognized the ones she'd worn the first time, they were still way too orange for him to handle.

"Those aren't even all of them. There are a few in my bedroom." She smiled at him. "And probably in the kitchen and the bathroom too, I'm not exactly the neatest person there is."

"I can tell."

"Hey" She nudged him with her foot. "Be nice, or I'll kick you out."

Sasuke laughed. "No you won't, you are way too comfortable."

She laughed too. "You're right, maybe I'll just keep you so I can use you as a pillow." A large grin appeared on her face.

"What? A feet pillow? No thank you." Sasuke made a disgusted face. Her grin just grew and she gave a small chuckle.

"So Sasuke, tell me." She shifted a bit. "When is this party of yours?"

"Saturday in two weeks."

"WHAT?" She yelled, giving him a mad look. "That's in 12 days! How do you expect me to find an outfit and prepare myself mentally in 15 days?" When he didn't answer she continued. "And I'm working on each one of them asshole!"

"Uhm-"

"Don't you 'uhm' me, bastard! Besides don't forget you're learning me how to drive. When are you going to fit that in?"

"Well I was thinking-" He started.

"Yeah, tell me what you were thinking." Naruto interrupted him. "Let me finish dammit." He growled out, earning himself silence. When he was sure she would keep her mouth shut, he tried again.

"So I was thinking that we could combine those things. Did you do your theoretical test yet?" Naruto nodded.

"I'll take it you passed?" She nodded again. "Well, first I could show you the ropes in the first lesson. And in the second, if we agree that you are good enough, you could go on the road and drive us to the places you like, places to shop."

By the time he ended she wore a big grin on her face, when she didn't say anything, he sighed. "You can speak now."

She 'IEEE'ped and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Sasuke." He gently put his arms around her and hugged her back. He didn't say anything.

* * *

Yes I know, it's short and nothing special but hey, it's better then nothing!

If you did like it please review :D you'd make me very happy.

Codaline.


End file.
